


Miraculous Ladybug:Unmasked

by Lady_Granger



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: Română
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-05-27 21:10:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 5,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6300553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Granger/pseuds/Lady_Granger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alya o convinge pe Marinette sa joace in sceneta "Ladybug and Chat Noir" rolul lui Ladybug. Marinette accepta ca sa nu fie data de gol</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Theatre

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry beacuse I didn't make the story in english,but you can use google translate or phone translate(if you read the story with your phone)

  
  
Era o dimineata ploioasa.Desi lui Marinette ii placea ploaia,aceasta ii dadea un presentiment neplacut,de parca urma o zi nenorocoasa.Asta ii mai lipsea,o zi cu ghinion.Nu ajungea ca trebuia sa inventeze scuze pentru absente si intarzieri datorita vietii sale duble,mai trebuia si sa aiba o zi cu ghinion.Dupa ce a mancat si s-a imbracat Marinette se indrepta spre scoala.Ajunsa in fata scolii a fost intampinata de Alya.  
" _Buna Marinette,ghici ce!Mi-au aprobat sceneta "_ Ladybug and Chat Noir" _"_ A spus Alya cu un zambet straniu.  
 _"Super vesti Alya,dar ce treaba am eu cu sceneta asta?"_

****"Te rog sa nu joc si eu in ea,te rog!"**** Gandi Marinette.

" _Pai,tu o vei juca pe Ladybug."_

Deodata Marinette simti cum lumea ei se scufunda.Nu vroia deloc sa amestece lumea ei de erou cu cea de zi cu zi,dar parea ca nu avea de ales.Daca nu accepta rolul Alya putea fi suparata pe Marinette,si putea da de banuit,deoarece nu avea motive sa nu-l accepte.

" _Eu,dar de ce eu?De ce nu altcineva?_ "A iesit din gura fetei neintentionat,dar s-a bucurat cand a spus-o.

_"Pai,mai intai m-am dus la Alix,pentru ca ea s-ar descurca la cascadorii,dar ea m-a treimis la Juleka,pentru ca ea seamana mai mult cu Ladybug.Juleka mb-a trimis la Milléne,datorita faptului ca are un caracter mai asemanator cu al lui Ladybug..."_ Spunea Alya incercand sa-si reaminteasca ce spunea fiecare in parte, cand deodata...

" _Marinette Dupain-Cheng!Tu esti cea ce o va juca pe Ladybug?Abia astept sa te faci de ras si sa-ti dai seama ca Adrien nu te place!"_ Interveni Chloé cu un suras malefic.

_"Adrien?Ce legatura are..."_ Marinette a luat posterul si a citit  _"Chat Noir-Adrien Agreste"_

_"Adica nici nu stiai?Va fi asa de usor sa te faci de ras!"_ Spunea Chloé cu un zambet pana la urechi.

_"Ignoro!Devi,cum ziceam:Milléne nu mai voia sa joace personaje din scenete sau filme de actiune,asa ca te-a recomandat pe tine,deoarece spunea ca semeni mult cu ea si la infatisarea fizica,si la caracteristici."_ Spunea Alya luandu-si un ragaz.

_"Daca nu ma crezi incearca masca lui Ladybug,zici ca sunteti identice!"_ Alya a indreptat o masca rosie cu 5 buline spre Marinette.

_"Phuuu...Bine,o joc pe Ladybug!"_ Spunea Marinette furioasa.

Nu au mai apucat sa zica nimic,ca a sunat si clopotelul.La sfarsitul orelor toti elevii s-au prezentat la teatru.

* * *

 

* * *

 

* * *

* * *

 

* * *

 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 


	2. Chapter 2

S-au terminat orele,iar distributia scenetei s-a adunat in sala de repetitii. In scurt timp a aparut si profesorul lor,domnul Perkiness.

"Bine v-am gasit la prima repetitie a scenetei "Ladybug and Chat Noir" creeata de Alya. Ii rog pe Ladybug si Chat Noir sa faca un pas in fata."

 

Marinette si Adrien credeau ca se refereau la cei reali,pana cand au fost impinsi in fata. Adrien s-a uitat ciudat la Marinette.

^Marinette,nu m-as fi asteptat sa fi primit rolul lui Ladybug,la cat de timida si retrasa este^ s-a gandit acesta.

"Nu e bine,parca nu se cunosc deloc. Se va repara totul pe parcursul repetitiilor,acum luati-va mastile si repetati scena sarutului"a zis profesorul.

"Sarut!"Au zis Marinette si Adrien in cor in timp ce se auzeau chicotelile colegilor.

"Da,va comportati de parca nu ati citit scenariul. La finalul scenetei Ladybug si Chat Noir se saruta,si voi veti face asta pana ce colegii vostri se vor opri din ras."a zis profesorul,indreptandu-se spre restul oamenilor din sala.

"ATI INTELES?"A intrebat el,referindu-se mai mult la cei care radeau la auzirea vestii sau la reactia celor doi.

Nimeni nu a vorbit, doar au dat din cap aprobator. Marinette si Adrien si-au pus mastile,dupa ce si-au adresat o ultima privire in semn de "tot prieteni vom fi si dupa asta" s-au urcat pe scena din lemn negru,si s-au privit unul pe celalalt,ascultand atenti in caz ca profesorul ar incepe sa le dea indicatii.

^Wow,arata exact ca Ladybug cu aceasta masca,inteleg de ce a ales-o Alya fix pe ea!^isi spuse Adrien in gand,in timp ce se uita la detaliile de pe fata ei.

^Ce ciudat,arata aproape lafel ca...ca...Chat Noir.^isi spuse Marinette in gand.

"Bine copii,stati mai aproape unul de celalalt,de parca v-ati cunoaste din totdeauna. Perfect, Chat Noir,pune mainile pe talia lui Ladybug!Ladybug,prindeti mainile in jurul gatului sau. Da, exact asa,acum sarutati-va!"a zis profesorul mai clar ca de obicei, ca cei doi sa inteleaga cum trebuie procedat.

Marinette se uita exact in ochii verzi ai lui Adrien,pana cand acesta se apleca spre ea. Ambii si-au inchis ochii,iar Marinette s-a ridicat usor pe varfuri,ca sa ajunga la buzele lui. Ambii au avut un sentiment de Deja vóu. Adrien a simtit ca o saruta exact pe Ladybug,in ciuda faptului ca era doar Marinette:o prietena de a sa,alaturi de Alya si de Nino. Dupa cateva minute s-au indepartat usor. Marinette incerca sa ocoleasca sentimentul de gol in stomac care a venit odata cu sarutul primit de la persoana iubita. I se parea ciudat ca semana cu sarutul sau cu Chat Noir(Cel adevarat,desigur). Deodata ambii au auzit chicotelile care au devenit rasete in toata splendoarea,dupa sarutul care li s-a parut neobisnut tuturor.

"Nu are nici o sansa deacum."Ii sopti Chloé lui Sabrina,cea mai buna prietena a ei. "Stai putin,ce este cu cei doi?Parca le-ar... placea?Imposibil,cel putin lui Adrien. Este doar un soc de scarba ce va trece odata cu finalul reperitiei,cand nu o va mai vedea pana maine pe Marinette" spuse Chloé cu un zambet malefic pe fata.

Totusi,Adrien se uita la ea mirat.^Oare este ea...?Nu,doar mi se pare ca este ea.^isi spuse Adrien.

"Bun,daca tot radeti ce-ar fi sa incercati din nou!"spuse domnul profesor putin nervos.

Asta era ocazia lui Adrien sa vada daca ea chiar era Ladybug. De data aceasta ei stiau ce aveau de facut,asa ca a fost mai rapida actiunea. Diferenta este ca,acum s-au sarutat mai mult de 2-3 secunde,ca prima data. Alya se uita la ei si se felicita in gand^Ai facut-o Alya,i-ai adus mai aproape de a fi impreuna.

Marinette si Adrien se uitau uimiti unul la celalalt. Profesorul a vazut ca erau distrusi emotional, iar rasetele s-au oprit,deci i-a lasat sa plece mai devreme de la repetitii.Dupa ce toti au plecat,Adrien s-a dus in baia baietilor.

"Oare chiar sa fie ea,Plagg?Oare Marinette e Ladybug?"

"Nu stiu Adrien,da-mi niste cammember iar eu iti ascult speculatiile cu privire la identitatea ei,promit."

Adrien nu a apucat sa mai zica nimic,ca a si claxonat masina ce urma sa-l duca acasa.

"Bine,sa mergem,Plagg."


	3. The spy

"Plagg,exista cu adevarat o sansa sa fie ea?Adica e asa de timida si retrasa...Nici nu ai observa ca se afla in aceeasi incapere cu tine!"

"Hei,nu o judeca amorezatule!Nici tu nu esti lafel cand porti masca!"A zis Plagg cu un ton de ironie.

"Poate ai dreptate."A zis Adrien.

A doua zi,la scoala,Adrien a vazut-o pe Marinette vorbind cu cineva,dar nu vedea cu cine. S-a hotarat sa treaca pe acolo ca sa vada cine era acea persoana. Cand a mers pe langa banca unde statea ea (parand a fi doar in trecere) nu a putut auzi decat "Ascunde-te Tikki"(cel puin asta i se parea ca a spus).

"Plagg,hei Plagg,ai o idee cine e Tikki,si cum a ascuns-o asa de repede?"

"Tikki... Esti sigur ca a spus Tikki?"

"Mai sigur ca niciodata"a zis Adrien,mai mult ca sa afle de ce era Plagg asa de socat.

"Tikki e Ladybug kwami. Totusi, stiam ca nu prea indrazneste sa apara asa in public,decat daca Ladybug are moralul scazut."  
Adrien incepea sa creada din ce in ce mai mult ca Marinette e Ladybug. Brusc el a ovservat asemanarile faciale,care pareau atat de bine asezate incat ziceai ca e Ladybug. I s-a parut ca doar viseaza,si ca pana la urma sarutul nu era... nu putea... fi adevarat. Pentru a se asigura vroia sa mai incerce odata sa o sarute la repetitii,dar profesorul Perkinnes era bolnav,si nu a venit azi la serviciu.

^Daca tot nu am ocazia de a repeta scena sarutului,macar sa vad mai multe asemanari intre ea si Ladybug^se gandi Adrien, parand mai usurat in acea privinta.

Deodata ora s-a terminat,iar clopotelul suna suav(cel putin pentru Adrien).Pentru Marinette parea a fi mai mult un sunet deranjant si asurzitor.

"Marinette"a spus Tikki dupa ce toti au plecat din clasa"cred ca Adrien incepe sa suspecteze ceva. E posibil sa fi auzit cand mi-ai spus sa ma ascund"

"Atunci ar fi bine sa fim mai grijulii."A spus Marinette,in timp ce se uita atenta la Tikki.  
Cand a iesit din clasa s-a intamplat sa dea peste cartile lui Adrien(cel putin pentru ea era un accident,caci Adrien vroia sa aiba o scuza ca s-o mai vada odata, mult mai atent. Cand ii ridica de pe podea ultimul manual a vazut privirea lui Marinette.O privire sclipitoare,pe care acesta a putut-o remarca dintre o mie. Era exact privirea lui Ladybug, plina de speranta,bucurie si de frumusete. Dupa aceea el a observat parul ei. Parul de o nuanta de negru-albastrui,cu doua codite identice cu ale lui Ladybug. Ori visa,ori aproape a descoperit cine este Ladybug. Inca nu era complet sigur,mai lipsea comportamentul ei si sa analizeze iar acel sarut.

Urmatoarea zi,la repetitii,Adrien a observat ca Marinette e cam prea impiedicata ca sa fie Ladybug,cand au inceput sa repete scenele luptelor.

"Haide Marinette,fii mai atenta cu acel Yo-Yo,stiu ca  esti in stare sa nu te impiedici!"A zis Alya incercand s-o incurajeze.

"Nu Yo-yo-ul e problema,ci eu.Ce te-a facut sa crezi ca pot fi in stere de asta?"A zis Marinette in timp ce cadea pe podea.

Alya s-a asezat langa ea."Tot ce ai reusit sa faci pana acum, Marinette!In primul rand,ai calitati de lider inascut,esti detreaba si foarte buna la inima. In plus,semeni cu Ladybug,si ai participat si la competitii nationale de Yoyo in China. Sincer,nu m-ar mira sa aflu ca tu esti Ladybug."a zis Alya,astfel incat sa nu poata auzi nimeni altcineva ce a zis,insa planul ei a esuat. Adrien a auzit tot ce a zis Alya despre Marinette,si l-a convins ca e foarte probabil ca ea sa fie Ladybug.Pe moment el a simtit ca nu mai era nevoie sa repete sarutul.Marinette s-a ridicat in picioare si a vrut sa continue sceneta.

"Multumesc Alya,chiar m-ai ajutat."

"Bun,acum haideti sa repetam scena a luptei."  
Marinette si Adrien s-au pus pe pozitii si,cand au auzit semnalul profesorului au pornit. De data asta Marinette a facut totul perfect,spre uimirea tuturor.

^Wow,pana si zambetele ei sunt la locul lor. Clar,ea e Ladybug!^si-a spus Adrien in gand.

"Foarte bine Ladybug si Chat Noir,de acum vreau sa va adresati unul altuia cu aceste nume,pana la prezentarea scenetei."

"Ce,ii va pune sa si poarte mastile in timpul orelor de curs?"Zicea Chloé in bataie de joc.

"Exact Chloé!"


	4. Fara secrete pentru parteneri

"Plagg,mi s-a intamplat cel mai minunat lucru astazi!Am aflat cine este Ladybug!"

"Esti sigur,Adrien?Pana la urma poate fi doar o coincidenta."A zis Plagg,incercand sa-l faca sa se mai gandeasca.

"Un sir de coincidente. Ai auzit cea zis Alya despre ea?A participat la concursuri nationale de Yo-yo,are calitati de lider inascut si mai si seamana cu Ladybug!Sa nu uitam nici de ce am auzit cand am trecut pe langa ea,atunci cand credeam ca vorbea singura."A zis Adrien,mai fericit ca niciodata.

"Poate ai dreptate,sunt atatea sanse ca ea sa fie Ladybug,dar cum ii vei spune?"Intreba Plagg,in timp ce lua o bucata de cammember.

"Simplu,ne vom intalni in seara asta cand patrulam. Eu am sa-i zic ca stiu cine este,iar cand va recunoaste ii voi zice si eu cine sunt."

"Perfect!Un singur mic detaliu, nu poti spune nimanui ca esti Chat Noir.Poate Ladybug ar pastra secretul,dar nu e okey!"

Adrien l-a ignorat pe Plagg,continuand sa se gandeasca cum sa-i spuna. Cand a venit seara s-au intalnit in varful turnului Eiffel.

"Ladybug,trebuie sa-ti spun ceva foarte important!Stiu cine esti, Marinette."A zis Chat Noir cand s-au intalnit.

Ladybug a tresarit,dar a avut grija ca acesta sa nu o vada.

"Nu sunt Marinette,o stiu pe fata,dar nu sunt ea.Poate doar ti se pare!"A zis Ladybug, incomodata de numele spus.

"Haide,nu va functiona.Te-am vazut pe banca discutand singura cand am trecut pe acolo. Am auzit ca ai zis "Ascundete Tikki",iar Plagg mi-a zis ca Tikki e numele kwami-ului tau. Si am auzit ca Alya ti-a spus ca participai la campionate de Yo-yo in China."

^Marinette,te-a prins. Mai bine recunosti.^A zis Tikki in mintea lui Marinette.

^Nu fara sa-i zic si eu ca stiu cine este el.^

"Bine,m-ai prins,Chat Noir. S-au sa-ti spun Adrien?"

"Cred ca m-am dat singur de gol. Acum ca am aflat cine suntem in viata de zi cu zi,am o intrebare:de ce te comporti asa de ciudat in preajma mea?"

"Eu...Hm...pahh..."S-a balbait Marinette cand si-a dat seama ca vorbea cu Adrien.

Brusc,Tikki a iesit din cerceiii ei,deoarece i s-a terminat timpul.

"A facut asta pentru ca Marinette te place."A zis Tikki cand nu a putut sa-si mai tina gura inchisa.

Brusc si Plagg a iesit din inelul lui Adrien,cand i s-a terminat timpul.

"Tikki!"A zis Plagg vesel.

"Plagg!Ce ma bucur sa te vad, vechi prieten!"A raspuns Tikki, parca mai vesela ca Plagg.

"Habar n-aveam,Marinette. Eu credeam ca te simti ciudat in jurul oamenilor.Oricum,daca tot am aflat si eu adevarul,ai vrea sa mergem la...o intalnire?"A intrebat Adrien,cu un zambet tipic Chat Noir.

"Eu...da...vreau."A reusit sa scoata pe gura Marinette.

"Super,deci...Vin sa te iau maine la ora 4pm?"

"Da,sigur. Acum,cred ca ar trebui sa incepem patrularea!"A spus Marinette putin mai calma,cand a aflat ca va iesi cu Adrien.


	5. Intalnirea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hei baieti (si fete) scuze ca nu am mai postat din serie,dar mama ma tot bate la cap cu scoala,asa ca m-am gandit ca ar fi mai usor cu one-shots...Gata cu introducerile,SA INCEPEM!
> 
>  
> 
> P.S. S-ar putea sa incep un fanfic in care cararcterele sa reactioneze la propriul show.ATENTIE:Multe jocuri de cuvinte pisica :3

Dupa patrula nocturna,Marinette s-a trezit mai vie ca niciodata.S-a pregatit cat de repede a putut pentru scoala,si s-a dus sa ia micul-de-jun cu mama ei.  
"Mama,azi la 4pm ma duc afara."A spus Marinette,sperand sa nu fie nevoita sa dea multe detalii.  
"Bine scumpo,dar ce vei face afara?Iesi iar cu grupul?"  
"Defapt,de data asta merg la o intalnire cu Adrien."A zis ea foarte repede,sperand ca va putea scapa de acest subiect.  
"Bine scumpo,dar te rog sa-l inviti sa ia cina cu noi. Cred ca ar fi bine sa-l cunoastem pe noul tau iubit."  
"Da mama,cred ca voi vorbi cu el sa-l invit la cina saptamana viitoare. Pa,voi intarzia la scoala!"  
Marinette a fugit cat de repede a putut,mai mult pentru a nu fi nevoita sa vorbeasca despre asta.  
"Tot nu pot sa cred ca i-ai spus din prima. Oricum,este foarte bine ca ai facut asta."Ii sopti Tikki,care era ascunsa intr-una din coditele ei.  
Cand a ajuns la scoala,a observat ca o astepta Alya.  
"Si,Marinette,am vorbit cu Nino sa ne intalnim in grup,astazi la 4pm,ma intrebam daca ai vrea sa vii. Acum Nino il intreaba pe Adrien."A zis Alya,destul de vesela pentru inca o incercare de a o ajuta pe Marinette sa se intalneasca cu el.  
"Defapt,la 4pm eu si Adrien avem o intalnire."I-a soptit Marinette lui Alya,usor jenata de situatie.  
"Super,pana la urma ati ajuns impreuna."A spus Alya,cu o voce cat de joasa posibil,ca sa nu fie auzita de Chloé.  
Inainte sa mai apuce sa-si spuna vreun cuvant clopotelul a sunat,iar fetele se indreptau grabite spre clasa.  
Dupa ore,Marinette s-a grabit spre casa pentru a se putea pregati. Cand a venit ora 4pm s-a auzit clopotelul brutariei,semnal ca a venit cineva. Se pare ca era chiar Adrien,iar Marinette s-a grabit spre el inainte sa-i fie adresate intrebari de catre tatal ei. Ei nu pareau a fi observati de nimeni,asa ca s-au indreptat agale spre un local din oras. Ajunsi acolo s-au indreptat spre o masa de 2 locuri,unde s-au asezat . Pana cand a venit chelnerul sa le ia comanda, Marinette si Adrien discutau despre diferite subiecte,care mai de care mai amuzante sau mai ciudate. Dupa ce au comandat si au primit mancarea,Adrien facea unele din jocurile de cuvinte tipice Chat Noir. Inainte de a o conduce acasa la sfarsitul intalnirii,Adrien a vazut un monstru akuma foarte ciudat,mai ales ca in ultima vreme nu au mai aparut. Monstrul era complet din gelatina,cu un fel de bereta in mijlocul sau. Ladybug si Chat Noir s-au transformat in spatele localului,pentru a putea ataca monstrul. Ei trebuiau sa ia bereta fara sa intre in monstru,ca sa nu fie absorbiti in interiorul sau.  
"Foloseste bastonul ca sa apuci bereta,si impinge-o in spatele monstrului. Pana va apuca el sa se intoarca noi vom deposeda monstrul"A ordonat Ladybug.  
"Desigur,doamna mea!"  
Flirtul lui Chat Noir era acum mult mai acceptat de Ladybug,dar inca trebuiau sa se concentreze la misiune. Chat a facut ce i s-a ordonat,reusind sa blocheze bereta in zidul unei case.  
Ladybug s-a dus repede sa ia bereta,dar era mult prea bine prinsa in zid. Brusc s-au auzit cuvintele "Lucky Charm",si din cer a cazut o sarma. Ladybug a prins sarma de bereta,si a tras cat de tare a putut,iar bereta s-a desprins. Inainte de a atinge pamantul,Ladybug a prins-o si a rupt-o. Ea a purificat demonul akuma si i-a inapoiat bereta proprietarului.  
"Ne mai vedem,doamna mea!"A zis Chat Noir,mult mai vesel ca de obicei.  
Cei doi au plecat inapoi la casele lor,fara a se mai gandi la intalnire.


	6. Sceneta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doua capitole,ca sa incep sa ma revansez

Marinette a ajuns acasa, incercand sa isi evite parintii pentru a nu fi nevoita sa raspunda la anumite intrebari despre intalinre.  
"Marinette,e gata cina!"A zis mama ei la o ora dupa ce a sosit acasa.  
"Vin acum!"A raspuns Marinette.  
In timpul cinei totul era normal. Nici o vorba despre intalnire,sau orice altceva. Marinette s-a linistit.  
"Si... Maine msine este sceneta despre Ladybug si Chat Noir,Nu?"A intrebat-o tatal ei,incercand sa dezghete apele.  
"Mhm,de ce?"Intreba Marinette distrasa de subiect.  
"Si... Tu ce rol vei juca?As vrea si eu sa-mi vad fata in sceneta scolii!"A zis tatal ei cu un zambet stramb.  
"Ah,asta...Eu o joc pe Ladybug."Marinette a luat inca o gura de mancare,dupa care se uita la parintii ei.  
"Super,abia astept sa te vad cu masca de Ladybug pe fata."Zicea tatal usor ingrijorat de stangacia lui Marinette.  
A doua zi,inainte de sceneta toti participantii s-au intalnit pentru a recapitula ce au de facut.  
"Toti ati inteles?Foarte bine! Marinette,ai grija sa nu te impiedici!"  
Toti au ras cand a auzit ce a spus profesorul,mai putin Marinette, Adrien,Alya si Nino.  
Pe parcursul scenetei totul a decurs perfect,pana la un moment dat. Marinette si-a prins Yo-yo-ul de o grinda ce sustinea tavanul pentru partea finala,dar nu era destul de rezistenta pentru a sustine greutatea fetei. Grinda s-a prabusit,lasand tavanul sa cada peste oamenii din camera. Din fericire camera se afla la etaj,scoala neputand sa se prabuseasca. Marinette se uita speriata la ce se intampla.  
^E vina mea,eu trebuie sa-i salvez. De preferat ar fi sa nu descopere nimeni ca sunt adevarata Ladybug.^Isi spuse ea frustrata.  
Marinette a vazut ca oamenii se chinuiau sa evacueze cladirea pe usa acoperita de daramaturi. Fata a luat cortinele de pe jos, le-a legat impreuna si le-a aruncat pe fereastra pe post de sfoara.  
"Evacuati cladirea pe fereastra, nu sunt sanse de a ajunge la usa la timp!"Tipa ea la cei din camera.  
In timp ce toti coborau usor pe cortinele tinute de puterile fetei,aceasta cauta un loc de a o prinde pentru a coborî si ea. Cand a venit randul ei sa coboare,a prins cortina de Yo-yo-ul de la talie si l-a fixat de o bucata de acoperis mai grea din apropiere. Fix atunci cand era la jumatatea drumului a lovit-o stangacia. Ea s-a prins cu putere de cortina,si isi dadea drumul mai usor ca inainte. Cand a ajuns jos a fost intampinata de Chloé furioasa.  
"E doar vina ta!Daca nu ai fi prins Yo-yo-ul de grinda nimic din toate astea nu s-ar fi intamplat!"  
"In primul rand,la repetitii a functionat trucul,apoi... Hei!Unde e Adrien?"Marinette privea speriata la cei din jurul ei.  
A apucat repede cortina si se urca inapoi in sala cu pricina, ignorand strigatele de pe pamant. Cand a ajuns in sala,l-a gasit pe Adrien sub daramaturi. Le-a indepartat repede de pe baiat,dupa care a incercat sa-l ridice.  
"hai,sa te scoatem de aici!Uite,eu te cobor cu cortina,am ceva de facut pe aici."Marinette se uita ingrijorata la el,gandindu-se la un posibil sabotaj.  
Fata a legat cortina in jurul taliei lui Adrien,dandu-i usor drumul. Cand acesta a ajuns pe pamant Marinette s-a schimbat in hainele ei de zi cu zi,si a facut pe detectivul impreuna cu Tikki.   
"Aici,taieturi de fierastraul!Fix unde trebuia sa ajunga Yo-yo-ul. Tikki,trebuie sa-i anuntam si sa speram ca nu e un atac akuma."


	7. Sabotaj

"Se pare ca a fost un sabotaj, Stalpul a fost taiat cu fierastraul!"A tipat Marinette la cei de jos.

"Imposibil,am supraveghiat locul toata ziua!"Perkiness a raspuns neincrezator.

"Aah!Mmhm..."S-a auzit din gura  lui Marinette.

Un monstru akuma a venit din spatele ei si a rapit-o.Din fericire pentru Marinette Tikki era in geanta.

"Marinette!Marinette!Ce s-a intamplat scumpo?"Intreba tatal ei,cu ochii atintiti pe o silueta negru cu mov,de forma unui barbat in floarea varstei. Toti au privit uimiti barbatul ce parea a fi un fel de Ninja cu un bot de crocodil,si colti ca de sarpe. Ochii sai de culoarea sangelui ieseau in evidenta,cu o lucire inspaimantatoare.

"El a fost!El a sabotat sceneta si a rapit-o pe Mari-pla...Marinette!"A zis tatal lui Marinette infuriat.

Deodata monstrul a scos un geamat de durere,datorita lui Marinette care si-a infipt unghiile in ea ca sa scape din stransoarea monstrului. Acesta s-a infuriat si a aruncat-o pe Marinette prin fereastra,lasand o coada solzoasa si zimtata sa iasa la iveala. Marinette a observat brusc ca avea Yo-yo-ul costumului prins de geanta. L-a insfacat rapid si a incercat sa-l prinda de pervazul ferestrei cu pricina. Cand a reusit,s-a indreptat spre ea cu o viteza coplesitoare si s-a izbit de zid, aterizand cu capul in jos. Marinette era foarte ametita,dar putea vedea fetele ingrijorate ce se uitau fix la ea.

"Doamne,fetit-o,cum ai reusit sa faci asta?"Intreba unul din parintii ce au venit sa vada spectacolul.

Marinette abia a reusit sa scoata 2 cuvinte,datorita loviturii la cap. "Concurs... Yo-yo... Premii"

Tatal si mama ei au ridicat-o usor,avand grija sa nu faca miscari bruste.

"Ceea ce a vrut Marinette sa spuna"a continuat mama ei,"este ca in trecut ea a participat la niste concursuri Yo-yo in China, si a obtinut cateva premii."

Marinette incepea sa-si recapete cunostintele dar,inainte de a reusi sa-si revina complet monstrul a aparut si i-a prins pe parintii ei. Atunci din gura lui Marinette au scapat niste cuvinte gresite.

"Nuu...Nu te atinge de ei!Tikki, scoate petele!"

Dintr-o data o lumina roz a aparut in jurul lui Marinette. Ea s-a transformat in Ladybug. Inainte sa scoata cineva vreun cuvant,fata a apucat Yo-yo-ul din centura si l-a prins pe  monstru si l-a invartit. El le-a dat drumul parintilor lui Marinette si i-a cazut o batista din buzunar. Ladybug a prins batista cu Yo-yo-ul si a rupt-o in doua.

"S-au terminat cu rautatile tale, micutule akuma... Adio,mic fluture!"

Marinette si-a dat brusc seama de tot ce a facut. A vazut si elicopterul de stiri care e filmat totul. Marinette s-a urcat pe o cladire,si a aruncat o ultima privire la cei ce au fost de fata. S-a intors si a plecat cu un regret nespus in ochi.


	8. Stirile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG,am o idee de un fanfiction foarte awsome,sau mai bine zis clawsome.
> 
> In orice caz,nu ve faceti griji cu seria "Marinette's sacrifice" eu doar nu am idee pentru urmatorul capitol.

Toti cei din oras pareau sa se adune la televizoarele din vitrine, ramanand masca (A/N: V-ati prins,masca?) la auzirea vestilor.

"Pana la urma s-a descoperit identitatea lui Ladybug. Ea s-a dovedit a fi o adolescenta de 15 ani de la Collegiul Françoise Dupont din Paris,numita Marinette Dupain-Cheng."Si au aparut pe ecrane o poza cu ea,ca sa fie recunoscuta de cei din jurul ei.

Peste tot in oras se auzeau sunete de uimire la aflarea varstei acesteia. Era imposibil sa pasesti 2 metri fara a auzi o critica fie datorita varstei,fie datorita identitatii.Nu a durat foarte mult pana au continuat noutatile:

"Se pare ca,dupa ce adolescenta a observat ca i s-a descoperit identitatea secreta s-a speriat si a fugit."

Dupa aceea toti s-au ingrijorat,in caz ca ea nu s-ar mai intoarce sa apere Parisul de rau-facatori. Marinette a aruncat o ultima privire la Paris si a fugit in afara orasului.

"Pai,macar e o seara linistita. Tikki,i s-a mai intamplat asta altei Ladybug?"

"Sigur,de multe ori. Singura diferenta era ca celelalte erau demascate de raufacatori,nu pentru a salva vieti nevinovate."

Marinette s-a imbufnat putin ca e singura Ladybug ce a fost demascata in felul acesta,care parea acum a fi jalnic.

"Nu te intrista,tu ai facut-o cu un scop nobil,sigur parisul isi va aminti de tine multa vreme."A zis Tikki,sperand sa o incurajeze.

"Poate,dar acum ce ma fac?Nu ma pot intoarce acasa,si nu pot nici parasi Parisul din cauza lui Hawkmoth,care poate sa-mi captureze parintii."

"Defapt,daca stiu cate ceva despre tehnologie,cred ca ar trebui sa pleci din Franta pentru a scapa."

Marinette a dadut din cap descurajata. Deodata Tikki a simtit un bazait in interiorul ei, semn ca suna Chat Noir.

"Nu raspunde,nu vreau sa vorbesc cu nimeni inafara de tine pe moment."A zis Marinette,foarte obosita.


	9. Apartamentul lui Adrien

Desi Marinette nu a raspuns Chat Noir inca mai suna disperat. Pana la urma Ladybug nu avea ce sa faca,asa ca a raspuns.

"Ladybug,unde esti? Am un apartament vechi unde ai putea locui pana se calmeaza apele. Vino in varful turnului Eiffel la miezul noptii,si ai grija sa nu atragi atentia!"

"Nu pot,Tikki e obosita. Ne putem intalni in fata scolii?"

"Bine,bine. Oricum,ramane miezul noptii."

"Adio,multumesc Chat Noir!"Cand a sosit miezul noptii Marinette astepta venirea partenerului ei. Cu putina intarziere acesta s-a prezentat.

"Tine-te bine doamna mea,vom merge la un vechi apartament de oaspeti."Cand au ajuns la apartament Chat Noir i-a dat niste mancare dintr-un sac pe care il avea la el.

"Vei putea sta aici pana cand totul va reveni la normal,dar te rog sa nu iesi. Te voi mai vizita noptile ca sa vad daca totul e bine."

"Multumesc mult Chat,in momentele astea conteaza sa ai pe cineva in care sa ai incredere si sa-ti fie alaturi."Chat Noir a zambit.

"Pana la urma noi nu suntem doar parteneri,suntem si un cuplu. Si... daca vrei iti zic ce se mai intampla la scoala."

"Iti multumesc iar,ne vedem maine."

Chat Noir a plecat lasand-o singura pe Marinette singura.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bun,se pare ca incepem sa ne apropiem de final.Cand termin acest fanfiction probabil ma voi da cu capul de pereti pentru o idee la celalalt.  
> (Pana la urma eu l-am inceput doar cu ideea de start si de final).


	10. Alya

Urmatoarea zi,la scoala,Adrien si Nino au gasit-o pe Alya plangand pe scari.

"Ce ai patit Alya?"Adrien o intreba ingrijorat.

"Tu nu intelegi,in tot acest timp am asteptat atata actiune din partea luptelor ei,sa descopar cine este doar pentru un amarat de blog. Acum stiu ca este Marinette si imi doresc sa nu fi aflat niciodata!"A zis Alya cu suspine de durere.

"E inregula,Marinette nu s-a suparat pe tine din vina blogului, de ce s-ar supara acum,cand tu nu ai nici o vina?Nu uita,un prieten adevarat stie sa ierte greselile celuilalt."A zis Adrien, incercand s-o inveseleasca.

Imediat dupa a sunat clopotelul.Cand Alya,Adrien si Nino au ajuns in clasa nu se mai auzeau nimic decat barfe. Unii se prefaceau ca erau prieteni cu Marinette iar altii(Chloé si Sabrina) isi bateau joc de Ladybug. Brusc,Chloé a venit in bratele lui Adrien.

"Nu-i asa ca Ladybug e petetica? Nici nu ma surprinde ca i s-a aflat identitatea,la cat de fraiera este. Sunt sigura ca tu esti deacord cu mine!"

"Nu Chloé,nu sunt!Tu,dintre toti ar trebui sa-i fii cea mai recunoscatoare lui Ladybug!Te-a salvat de mai multe ori ca pe oricine alticineva!" A izbucnit Adrien nervos.

"Hm...Credeam ca macar tu ti-ai dat seama de cat de patetica e Marinette!"Chloé s-a dus suparata in banca ei,fix cand a intrat profesorul.

"Buna dimineata,elevi!Se pare ca, una din elevii acestei clase nu va mai aparea pentru o perioada de timp,fie ea scurta sau lunga."

In timpul orei totul era linistit, toti au facut liniste. Cand a venit pauza,Alya s-a grabit spre Adrien.

"Tu esti,nu-i asa?Tu esti Chat Noir?Izbucnirea de azi dimineata a fost exact stilul lui Chat Noir."A intrebat Alya.

"Nu,doar m-a inspirat Chat. Eu nu sunt el,nu as avea cum,mai ales datorita programului meu incarcat."

"Nu iti merge,motanel!Te rog, du-ma la Marinette!Sunt prietena ei cea mai buna,vreau sa stiu ce face,cum se simte."Izbucnirea lui Alya nu a atras multa atentie,din fericire.

Intre timp,Marinette discuta cu Tikki.


	11. Planul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si doamnelor si domnilor,mai este doar un capitol ramas

"Of Tikki,daca ai putea sterge meomrii...sau sa te intorci in timp, poate nimic din toate astea nu s-ar fi intamplat."

Cand a auzit "Calatorit in timp"Tikki a tresarit.

"Marinette,trebuie sa-ti spun ceva...In situatii de criza,cum ar fi aflarea identitatii lui Ladybug sau furtul miraculosului eu pot calatori in timp. Insa pot sa fac asta doar odata la fiecare Ladybug,si imi trebuie un surplus mare de fursecuri."

"Asta este super,imi poti salva identitatea!Acum sa vedem cate fursecuri avem. Si... cam cat de mult te intorci?"Spuse Marinette, grabindu-se spre bucatarie.

"Ma intorc pana la cauza actiunii, in cazul tau cam...inainte sa accepti rolul de Ladybug in sceneta.A da,mai bine ar fi sa nu le spui celorlalti de plan!"

"Super Tikki,pofta buna!"Marinette o privea cu o stralucire in ochi plina de speranta,dupa care i-a dat un platou plin cu fursecuri.

Inainte sa isi mai adreseze un cuvant,Chat Noir a venit pe balcon. Lui Marinette i se parea ca nu era singur,si avea dreptate. El era insotit de prietena ei cea mai buna,Alya.

"Alya!"A spus Amrinette,uimita.

"Marinette,ce ma bucur sa te vad!"Alya s-a indreptat spre ea, pregatindu-se sa o imbratiseze cand...

"Aaa!Ce...ce...ce e asta?"Spuse Alya speriata,aratand spre Tikki.

"Ea?Ea e Tikki. Este un kwami ce ma ajuta sa ma transform in Ladybug."

"Oo...Pare a fi chiar dragut!Nu pot sa cred ca micuta asta te ajuta sa devii un erou,dar explica puterile si partea cu timpul limita cand te transformi."Alya se uita atenta la micutul kwami.

"Buna Alya,ce ma bucur sa te cunosc!N-am mai intalnit un om in afara de Ladybug de 3000 de ani."Spuse Tikki,parand a fi totul normal.

"Inainte sa spui ceva,Tikki a fost kwami a tuturor Ladybug din istorie. De aici si explicatia faptului ca Ladybug aparea in istoia egiptului,ea are defapt peste 5000 de ani."A spus Marinette,incercand sa explice.

"Bun,lasa asta!Cand vei veni acasa?Parintii tai isi fac griji pentru tine,vor sa te intorci acasa..."

"Nu pot sa spun exact cat de repede va fi,dar am un plan. Pot sa spun ca nu-ti vei da seama de lipsa mea."Spunea Marinette, uitandu-se la Tikki.

"Bine fetelor,"spunea Chat Noir,"Se face tarziu,cred ca e timpul sa va despartiti!"

"Inainte sa pleci,Alya,poti sa le spui parintilor mei ca:Mari-placintica e bine,si ca se va intoarce acasa cat de repede posibil?"Zicea Marinette putin jenata.

"Mari-placintica?"Au zis Alya si Chat Noir in cor.

"Da,asa ma alinta tata. Cred ca va fi mai sigur ca sunt bine daca va auzi porecla."

Chat Noir si Alya au iesit in hohote de ras pe balcon,plecand la casele lor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parca universul uraste cealalta serie pentru ca imi tot da super idei de noi fanfictions ce par a fi mai promitatoare si mai putin folosite.
> 
> Acum,este alegerea voastra daca sa continui fanfictionul "Marinette's Sacriffice" sau sa il inchid.
> 
> SCRIETI IN COMWNTARII


	12. Calatorie in timp

"Gata Marinette,am mancat toate prajiturile,acum cred ca ar trebui sa ne intoarcem in timp, sau vrei sa te razgandesti?"

"Nu Tikki,nu ma razgandesc. Acum,cum ar trebui sa ne intoarcem in timp?"

"Pai,tu trebuie sa te transformi in Ladybug,apoi urca-te in cel mai inalt loc posibil,si activeaza "Super-Charm" "A spus Tikki, nerabdatoare.

"Bine,mai e ceva ce ar trebui sa stiu?"

"Nu cred,nu!Doar...ai grija cand te intorci in timp sa nu te intorci la situatia din prezent."  
"Da,bine,stiu ce avem de facut ca sa schimbam partea cu aflatul identitatii!Tikki,pune petele!"

Dupa ce s-a transformat, Marinette s-a urcat in varful turnului Eiffel si a rostit cuvintele "Super-Charm"(A/N:STIU,FOARTE ORIGINAL). Totul in capul lui Marinette a inceput sa se invarte. Ea a vazut ca era inconjurata de mici buburuze ce se invarteau in jurul ei. Brusc, buburuzele s-au intins prin tot cerul,formand o lumina puternica. Deodata Marinette s-a aflat in patul ei,la o ora de dimineata.

"Tikki,a mers!Ne-am intors in timp!"A spus Marinette foarte vesela.

"Despre ce vorbesti,Marinette? Stai asa...Nu!Nu ai folosit puterea de a calatori in timp,dar ce s-a intamplat ca sa iti zic despre ea?" Spunea Tikki foarte surprinsa

Dupa ce Marinette i-a povestit ce s-a intamplat a mers repede spre scoala,imbratisandu-si calduros parintii cand i-a intalnit. Cand a ajuns la scoala,a fost intampinata de Alya,cu posterul in mana. Inainte de a fi intrebata Marinette a spus:

"Bravo Alya,felicitari pentru piesa!Apropo,nu voi juca in ea!"

"Stai asa...De unde stiai ca asta urma sa spun?"Intreba Alya mirata.

"Sa spunem ca am un sentiment de Deja vóu."A raspuns Marinette cu un zambet ciudat.

De atunci totul a decurs normal pentru Marinette,nici macar Chat Noir nu mai stia cine era Ladybug (din nefericire pentru relatia ei cu Adrien)


	13. Anunt

Gata cu acest fanfiction!Va multumesc ca l-ati citit si ca ati avut rabdarea de a astepta fiecare capitol in parte.

Oricum,trebuie sa va anunt ca de pe 10 iulie la 16 iulie sunt plecata intr-o tabara si nu voi putea posta.


End file.
